Histoires débiles
by Lokness
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de Phix27. Juste des histoires débiles sur Harry Potter. Je suis sûre que vous allez les adorer.
1. Clones

**Stupid Harry Potter Stories**

_Par Phix27_

_Disclaimer : ZZZZZ. Euh ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Vous savez très bien que Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas._

_Note de l'auteur : Ces histoires sont totalement n'importe quoi. Je les dédicace à Crazy Dawlish parce qu'il a été si bon pour moi et que j'ai été horrible. ( Ensuite c'est tout à fait intraduisible et cela ne nous concerne pas spécialement donc je zappe :p )_

_Note de la traductrice : J'ai commencé il y a peu à lire des fics en anglais, et je suis tombée sur celle-là. J'ai craqué. Cela ne changera rien à l'écriture de mes fics persos, car la traduction je la fais les jours où j'ai cours aussi._

_J'espère que comme moi vous aimerez._

**Les clones diaboliques d'Harry.**

Harry Potter se dirigeait vers le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis.

- "Hé les mecs comment ça va ?", il demanda.

- "On te connaît ?", s'enquit Ron.

Harry rigola. Mais il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sérieux.

- "Quoi ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis Harry, vous vous souvenez ?"

- "Tu ne peux pas être Harry, puisqu'Harry est là-bas", fit Hermione.

Et en effet, Harry était assis à côté de Luna.

- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh c'est l'attaque des clones diaboliques !" cria-t'il.

Harry s'enfuit en courant.

Luna cligna des yeux.

- "Alors, qui veut de la tarte ?"

_Voilà je vous avais prévenue, c'est débile. Mais c'est ce qui me plait !_

_Je vous traduis la suite dès que possible, comme vous avez pu le remarquer ce n'est pas la longueur qui va déranger..._

_Lokness_

_Une dernière chose : j'étais censée traduire TOUTES les reviews en français... Mais chuuuuut !_


	2. What if ?

_Et voici-voilà le deuxième chapitre !!! Toujours pareil, c'est particulièrement intelligent. Merci Phix27 pour ces moments de franche rigolade !_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède par Harry Potter, mais je possède Star Wars. ( Ok, OK j'ai menti ! Mais arrêtez de me tapeeeeer ! )_

_NDA : Même si je n'ai reçu aucune review sur mon premier chapitre, j'en poste un deuxième car j'aime écrire._

_NDT : La version française a eu une review ! Tentons de battre les anglais en record de reviex, la version anglaise en est déjà a 27 maintenant !!! Reviewons !_

**What if ?**

Et si Hermione était stupide ? Alors Harry aurait bu du poison dans le premier livre. Ron ne serait jamais entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et la phrase préférée d'Hermione serait "J'aime les oeufs." Donc, remercions Joanne d'avoir fait Hermione si intelligente.

Et si Harry avait eu un frère jumeau dans un univers parallèle ?

Son nom : Harold

Ses préférences

Plat : la tarte

Couleur : violet

Super héros : J.K.Rman ( qui s'est fait tout seul )

Chanson : MS. New Booty par Bubba Sparxxx

Espérons juste ne jamais le rencontrer !

Et si Ginny était morte dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Alors Voldemort serait revenu deux tomes plus tôt qu'il n'était supposé le faire.

_NDA et T : Le prochain chapitre c'est quand Harry rencontre Harold. Ca promet d'être horrible !_


	3. Harold

_Me revoili, me revoilà ! Décidée à me faire pardonner pour l'énorme retard dans mes fics, je vous traduis deux chapitres ce soir ! Mais n'hésitez pas a reviewer surtout !!_

**Harold**

C'est un jour normal Chez les Dursley pour Harry Potter. Soudain, la sonette retentit. C'était Lupin. Il dit à Harry : "Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu devrais rencontrer."

Puis, il montra Harold à Harry. Harold avait des cheveux roux, les yeux noisette, et, en d'autres mots, était physiquement l'opposé de Harry.

- "Qui est-ce ?" demanda Harry.

- "Salut. Je m'appelle Harold", puis, en chuchotant "et, ne le dis à personne, mais je suis J.K.R.man."

- "Qui est J.K.R.man ?" demanda Harry.

- "Shhhhht !"

- "J.K.R.man est un super héros qui a réussi par lui-même." répondit Lupin.

- "Et pourquoi est-il là, alors ?" s'enquit Harry.

- "Parce que.. C'est ton frère."

- "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" Harry se réveilla en criant "Dieu merci c'était un rêve !"

- "Très juste, Harry. Ce n'était qu'un rêve." fit Voldemort.

- "C'est vrai, Voldemort, je devrais retourner dormir."

Harry se recoucha. Soudain, ses yeux se rouvrirent.

- "Mais attends... Depuis quand ais-je un lit ?"


	4. Mambo

**Mambo**

Un jour, Voldemort était dans son bureau, avec Rogue, en train de chercher un moyen de tuer Harry.

- "On pourrait l'empoisonner, Sire", proposa Rogue.

- "Pas assez original, Rogue" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Nous devons frapper plus fort."

Ils s'assirent donc et réfléchirent, quand soudain, Voldemort eut une idée.

- "Je sais !" dit-il en claquant des doigts. "Nous allons..."

- "Oui, oui ?" fit Rogue, anticipant.

- "Nous allons lui faire danser le mambo !" s'exclama Voldemort.

- "Génial, Sire, génial !"

La suite, c'est à vous de décider...

_Les reviews, c'est toujours le bouton en bas à gauche... Pour ceux qui auraient oublié... Lol_


	5. The banana

_NDT : Ohoh me revoilà ! Je vous traduis un chapitre de cette fic, juste avant de me mettre à la traduction d'une fic' que j'aime bcp et qu'on vient de m'autoriser à utiliser... J'ai volontairement sauté un des chapitres de ces "histoires débiles"... Il ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Promis si vous le voulez vous l'aurez bientot ;)_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, mais j'ai une banane !!_

**Harry et La Banane.**

Un jour, Harry Potter avait faim. Il se rendit donc aux cuisines pour trouver de quoi manger. Les elfes de maison lui donnèrent une banane. Au moment où il s'apprétait à manger la banane, il entendit une voix dire :

- Stop !

Il s'arrêta, regarda alentour, puis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la banane.

- S'il te plait ne me mange pas ! fit de nouveau la voix.

- Qui a parlé ? demanda Harry.

- C'est moi.

La voix semblait venir de la banane.

- Tu peux parler ? demanda Harry à la banane.

- Oui, fit la banane. Je suis une banane magique. Si tu me montres aux gens tu seras célèbre.

- Je le suis déjà, fit Harry.

Et il mangea quand même la banane.

_La suite.. C'est sur Ron et... Ben vous verrez bien ;)_


End file.
